


You are where my Heart is

by abusemesoftly



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bob mentioned, Homeless Character, Homeless Frank, Homelessness, M/M, Modern Day, Ray's afro, Unhealthy Relationships, is basically a character in itself, preband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Homeless Frank overhears Ray talking to a friend, and decides to take a risk.





	You are where my Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> So, i've had this idea in my head forever now, and i'm finally doing it, omg!!!! Anyway, let's get started!!!

The coffee house on Main Street was known to have the kindest workers. The kind of kind workers that would give you a large cup for a water, instead of a small, or call you over to the counter when they were cleaning it out for the night, and let you take a bag full of day old muffins. The kind of workers that the homeless crew in Belleville, New Jersey loved, and protected. They made sure not to tell the more violent people about it, and they kept watch to make sure that no one took residence behind their trashcans, and that no one ever came up to them after hours. Nothing to get anyone in trouble. It was a fair trade.

Frank was lucky enough that he was able to grab a few things before he was homeless, one of which, was his guitar. So, he played for money, whenever he could he would go and get a coffee and pay for it, and if he ended up with a muffin then that must be a happy accident that he surely wouldn’t complain about. He would get his guitar, or whatever book he had rented from the library this week, and sit in the shop, all day, and watch people.

Now, Frank was the kind of man who people generally thought was homeless, but once they found out he was, they were always surprised. They saw his tattoos, his lip ring, his long hair, and they thought that that meant he was up to no good, however they don’t ever actually imagine him being homeless because while he did have all of those things, and look like a hoolagin, he was also young, and generally clean looking, he was always shaved, and very kind to anyone he met.

So then why, was this 19-year-old punk homeless in the first place? That was something he asked himself every day. When he was seventeen he was thrown out for being caught with a boy in his bed, and he never looked back. His parents weren’t completely awful to live with, but they were not good people. They had let him get his lip pierced, let him play guitar, let him grow his hair out and wear his black shirts, they even let him grab a few bags worth of stuff before he was told to leave. But he was still kicked out. From there he had found a local band that he played with for a little bit, sleeping in the back of their van without them knowing, that lasted for about a year, and the next was spent hopping from band to band, sleeping wherever he could, with the members, in a van, even in a trailer with the equipment one night. Eventually he got tired of playing with bands just for their vans, and stopped, landed in Belleville and had been here ever sense.

Somedays were better than others, today was a generally shitty day. He was supposed to wake up, head over to the Y, grab a shower, and then go to the library to return his book and get the next one in the series, and then go to the coffee shop, and be there, playing by noon. The problem is that when he woke up, he was three dollars short of what he had when he went to bed, which meant that Jacob had found his wallet again, so he didn’t have enough for his shower rental at the Y, and it was raining by the time he left, after arguing, telling the lady at the desk that he would have the money later in the day.

Great.

It was raining, and all he had to cover himself up was his guitar case, but he didn’t particularly want it getting wet, so he ran the few blocks down, ducking under onnings, and trees as much as possible. When he got to the shop, his shirt was partially wet from a passing car, and his stomach was growling. With this weather, he would be lucky to get enough to pay for a shower that night, and he was not looking forward to smelling like the rain until tomorrow.

He waved hello to the counter boy and went over asking for some hot water, which he then put lemon in and went to the center table, and sat down. Taking a moment, before he got his guitar out, to breath, and relax. He wasn’t technically allowed to play for money inside, but the manager on duty knew he could play very well, and he had become somewhat of a regular, so the other regulars didn’t mind his playing, and it often brought in more people, so half of whatever he made inside, would go to the tip jar in front and he would get a meal out of it. It wasn’t bad, but he really wanted the money today, so he would have to play his little heart out. Of course, that was hard to do when he had to play soft pop songs to get any money, the general public didn’t like the heavier stuff, occasionally he played a few soft-core punk songs, but those were more to recharge his soul between today’s top hits.

It had been a few hours now, and it was in the middle of their what would be mid-day rush, but because of the rain, was just slightly busier than earlier. He was playing an acoustic version of ‘Holiday’ by Green Day, singing along as quietly as he could, while still being audible to those who wanted when a man walked up to him and tossed a five in his case. He looked up, smiling at the generous man, but he was caught off guard by an impressive afro. The man, laughed at the look on his face and then put his finger up to say he would be back, he then turned and started talking again, as he went to get his cup from the counter.

The song came to an end, and a few other people came and put a few dollars in. He smiled and thanked them all, wishing them all a good afternoon. He couldn’t help but ease drop on the man, who was trying to tell his friend on the phone something that was just not clicking for his friend. The poor stranger was trying so hard.

“No! Dude, I told you, I talked to Gee and they said it was okay!” He rolled his eyes and decided that it would be better if he sat down, to try and get it through.

“Bob! I told you that it was okay, Mikey and me are going to check out this venue, and visit my mom so we won’t be back for a while, but we won’t be gone longer than two weeks! It’s totally cool, they already agreed. Just go to the house, we leave later today, try to be there before five, but if not, don’t worry about it.” He said and then paused while ‘Bob’ talked for a bit.

“No, 23. Jesus, I thought you wrote this down! Marlow Ave! Bob, please don’t just walk into someone’s house…no that’s not what you’re doing right now, you’re walking into a friend’s house. It just so happens to be a friend that you don’t know yet. I’ll leave the door unlocked, just when you get there tell Gee, and then relax.” He said and hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

By this time Frank had started playing again, singing along to a slowed down version of Bruno Mars’ ‘That’s What I Like.’ A group of younger girls came over and were giggling along and taking video’s, Frank made sure to wink at the one with a Misfit’s shirt on. She blushed and dropped a few dollars in the case. When the song was over the stranger from before came over and dropped another five, and made his way over to sit next to him.

“Excuse me ladies.” He said and smirked at Frank who laughed as the two who were more outgoing rolled their eyes and the shorter girl, with the cool shirt, dropped another piece of paper with her number on it, before scurrying off to rejoin her friends.

“That was fun, do you usually get that? I’m Ray by the way.” He said sticking his hand out and shanking Franks.

“Frank, yeah, uh, when I sing the newer stuff, they like it. It gets tips, so that’s all that counts, right? How important is a soul anyway?” He laughed.

“I like you Frank, do you play with anyone?”

“Not really, not in a long time, but I used to play with a bunch of local bands from all over Jersey.” He explained and took a drink of his water which he had traded in for cold water with ice, which he crunched on happily, making his body believe it was full.

“Well, I’d love to have you play with my band if you ever want to, we aren’t super popular, but we do actual shows that aren’t in coffee houses. And I think you’d fit right in.” He said and then reassured him that his friends looked nothing like him.

“Well I have to be going, I have a train to catch, and I haven’t packed yet and I have to be at the station in half an hour, so, but do you have a number, so I can call you when I get back?” He said and stood up. Frank hated this part, because he had to either explain that he was homeless, or just forget the whole thing and blow the person off.

“Uh, not really, but I’m always here.” He said and Ray smiled nodding, and left, promising to return once he was back. He didn’t know however that Frank was desperate for a shower and somewhere to sleep where he didn’t have to worry about people stealing from him, or police throwing him out of in the middle of the night. He packed his stuff up, counted his money. 27 dollars. Not bad for half a day’s worth, he gave the bigger half to the kids at the counter and grabbed his grilled sandwich and apple, and took his case and headed for Marlow Ave.

The problem with this plan is that he didn’t know any of these people, and there was always the chance that Bob would get there at the right time, and Ray would let him in and then he would be screwed. The other problem was that he only had the first two numbers of the address, which mean, it could be any house on the street. Thankfully though Frank was lucky and he heard a familiar voice. He was across the street, looking in someone’s window, when he heard it.

“Bob we’re leaving now! If you ever answer your phone you would know this! I swear, even when I do you a favor, you can’t pick up your phone.” Ray said and groaned hanging up the phone. He was right, his friend Micky? The friend he was leaving with looked much more Frank’s type of crowd than Ray’s, but he didn’t really have any true friends any more so who was he to judge. He saw the two boys head in the cab, and drive off. This meant that luck was on his side. Frank jumped off the porch and crossed the street once the car had turned the corner.

He went up and sat on the porch for a moment, breathing. Was he really about to do this? He was about to break into a stranger’s house. Had he gotten this desperate? This low that he was going to ruin a possible friendship, possible band ship for a place to sleep? Yes. He nodded to himself as he stood up, rearranged his guitar on his back, and turned going to the door. It was supposed to be open, that’s what Ray had said right? He was reaching for the door handle when someone called from the street. God, he was so busted!

“Are you Gee? I’m Bob! Sorry my phone died.” He said and walked up and went to shake his hand. Without thinking he shook the man’s hand and bit his lip.

“Sorry man, I’m not who you’re looking for. You must have the wrong house.” He said turned going inside. Thanking whatever god there was that the door had been open. He also thanked the same deity that no one was in the immediate vicinity when he turned and locked the door. What had he done. God, this was a mistake, and he was going to be hit big time later with karma. He didn’t even want to think about what he was going to have to deal with once it came back around to him. In the meantime, the house was awesome. It seemed to be more of a duplex than an entire house, which made more sense for three twenty something band members.

The walls were decorated with old horror movie posters, comic book hero’s, and general guy things. There was a caution sign on a closet door and he didn’t bother looking in it, the couch was old, but looked sturdy, the television was set up with like three different set ups, with games covering the table, and the side tables. Joining them were crumpled up papers, pencils, markers, guitar string packs, picks, coffee cups, and various food wrappers. Definitely the right house.

He walked in more and came to a kitchen, which had a sink full of dishes, disposable dishes were in the cupboard with a chart hanging off the front of them. Apparently there was a dispute over who was going to do the dishes, so they were having a stand-off to see who would crack first. Looks like they were at 12 days so far. Frank snorted as he went to the fridge and groaned. It was stocked. Sandwich items, fruit, soda’s, beer, more beer, snack foods, what looked to be food from the kids isle of the store, and more beer. Frank immediately grabbed a beer and opened it, taking a drink. It had been so long sense he had had a drink and he missed it. He still had his sandwich from earlier, so he took a plate from the cupboard and got it out of his bag and put it in the microwave, which seemed to be the most used appliance in the small room. He let his bags rest on the floor as he looked around more, going through the cupboards and taking stock. Whatever he could grab and eat with minimal trouble if he had to dash quickly.

When the microwave went off there was a much too loud beep and Frank had a heart attack as he went over and started shushing the machine as he opened it, getting his sandwich out and cursing as it was too hot to eat. He didn’t hear the shuffling of feet on the wood floor, or the soft mumbling coming from the floor, so when another person came around the corner and gave out a surprised noise Frank dropped his plate on the floor, and sent his sandwich onto the grimy tile.

“I…sorry, uh…” Frank was at a loss for words, he was frozen on the spot, and didn’t know whether he should get his things and run, or get on his knees and purpose. The person that stood in front of him was gorgeous.

“Oh, you must be Ray’s friend, uhm I’m Gee, uh Gerard. Sorry I’m really bad with names…” He said blushing as he went over to the coffee pot and poured out some clearly cold coffee, which he then took a drink of black. Frank cringed. This was a guy? Gee was a guy? He was so…soft. His bright red hair framed his face, and his nose was so small and cute, and he…he…wait, he!

Frank shook his head a bit, “Uh, I’m Frank.”

“Frank, that’s right.” It wasn’t.

“I thought you played the drums?” He did.

Frank nodded and explained that he played both, but it was kind of hard to carry the drums around on his back. Gerard laughed and Frank could have sworn that there was an angelic light from the celling at that noise. This was it. This was his own personal hell that he had to live with for doing what he did a few minutes ago. Frank had never liked a guy before but he was very much going to make an exception for Gee.

“Well, the shower is down the hall, and Ray’s room is on the right as soon as you come out of the bathroom.” Gee said and waved his new friend and houseguest as he went back into a room down the hall.

Frank just stood there stunned. It had worked. It had worked but now he was stuck with this constant pull in his heart. He wasn’t gay because he still liked girls. He still really liked girls, but there was just something about this stranger that was so…beautiful. He just shook his head, and picked up his sandwich from the floor and threw it away. He grabbed his bags and passed two doors on his left, and one on his right before he found the only open door in the hall, which was the bathroom, like promised. He set his bags back down and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked a wreck.

It was honestly a miracle that Gerard hadn’t screamed when he saw him, or a testament to the people he lived with and their friends. Frank shrugged as he turned the shower on and stepped in. It was more relaxing than he realized being in a shower that wasn’t cold, or sterile feeling. It felt like a home’s shower. It had dirt in the corner, and old soap slivers in the dish, which had been ignored for a new soap bar placed on top. The caddy that hung from the shower head had three different kinds of “2 in 1” shampoo and conditioner in it. Two of them seemed used, the other seemed almost new. He went for that one first, and smelled it. It was his favorite scent. He so rarely got a choice, he also so rarely got actual shampoo, he usually just used whatever bar soap the Y had at the time for everything. He smiled under the scalding water and sighed, content.

After a while he forced himself to get out and grabbed a towel. He hadn’t been interrupted by Gerard banging on the door demanding to know who he was, or the police, asking him to come with them, so he assumed he was still in the clear. He wrapped the white towel around his waist and opened the door. He was suddenly realizing he didn’t remember which door was supposed to be “Ray’s,” Which was now going to be his as long as he pulled this charade off. He remembered ‘right,’ but he couldn’t remember if it was the right to the hall, or right from the door, so he went to his left, and opened the door.

As soon as he was in the room he realized it was not right. He was in a dark colored room, clothes everywhere, despite there being a giant chest of drawers, which also seemed to be over flowing with clothes, papers everywhere, packs of pencils, erasers, markers, paints, and brushes seemed to overpower the clothes, if that was even possible. He turned just in time to see a smiling Gerard. He took a sip of his coffee cup and lowered his mug, revealing his grin. He sat hunched over a desk, multiple papers, and colors on the desk. He also had a pencil behind each ear, and paint all over his hands, that he didn’t have before. Behind him was a few different guitars, all on their stand, looking somewhat new.

“As much as I love the view, what the hell are you doing in here?” He asked finally after rolling his eyes and turning back to his work when he realized that Frank wouldn’t be the first to say anything.

He liked the view?

“You like the view? Never mind, sorry, I got the wrong room. This is yours I’m assuming?” He asked and looked closer at what he was drawing. Different characters covered the pages, in a comic looking form.

“Ding, ding, ding, we have winner, Vanah, show him what he won.” Gerard laughed and went to put his pencil behind his ear when he knocked the other one down, surprised to see it, as if he thought he had lost it.

“Yes, this is my room, now if you don’t mind, I make it a rule not to have half naked guys in my room when I’m trying to work…” he trailed off, letting his eyes look over Frank’s torso. He was very handsome. His tattoos weren’t just on his arms, and the towel only made his skin look darker. It was…delicious. He licked his lips and then stood up, stepping in front of his desk, blocking the boys view of his work.

“Okay, now that you’ve barged in my room, ‘and’ seen my work before anyone else, would you mind leaving?” He said and ushered him out of the room and shut the door. Frank shook his head and looked up cursing the same god he had thanked earlier. Because Gerard could draw also? What fresh hell had he walked into. Going across the room, he walked into a much cleaner room, with a bed as the main piece, a dresser, and a couple guitars set up in front of a much cleaner desk, covered with music sheets instead of drawings. He went over and grabbed a shirt, the smallest he could find and pulled it on, which still swam on him, and he grabbed some sweats and pulled them on, rolling up the bottoms.

He then got his stuff, and pulled everything out, taking the time to take inventory of what he still had. He had six shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a really worn out pair of black cargo shorts. He had a few pairs of mix-matched socks, and the converse he had worn in here. He had a few pairs of underwear and a hoodie, and a sweatshirt. All of it needed to be washed. He finally found a cupboard with a small washer and dryer, and shoved all of his things in the top bin and started it washing. He figured he was still in good standing enough to have at least an hour or so to wash his clothes. He took this time to look through the other room. The door had a ‘Property of Mikey, all other’s will be towed’ poster on the front. So that was his name.

He went in and the room looked similar to Gerard’s but much cleaner. Dark, closed off, black out curtains, posters of bands hanging off the wall, along with a calendar. The desk he had was clean of papers, but had books in stacks all over it, along with an entire bookshelf of actuall books and comic books. Including the series, he was reading right now. He grabbed the next book he needed and walked back out to the kitchen to make himself a new sandwich. He grabbed his beer from earlier, new sandwich, and book and headed out to the front from, sitting on the couch to eat it while he started the book. By the time he was finished with his meal he was a good way through the book when he realized what he was doing, and it broke his heart.

He hadn’t been this relaxed, this far away from all of his belongings, this comfortable in so long. He was sitting on a couch, reading a book in peace. He could have cried. He was actually on the verge of tears from being this happy when Gerard came running out into the front room.

“What word am I looking for?!” He yelled at Frank whose eyes went wide and shrugged.

“What does it mean?” He asked, trying to be helpful.

“Left alone, like by everyone!” He was obviously very upset that he couldn’t think of what he wanted.

“Deserted?” Frank offered up and jumped when Gerard screamed and ran back. Before he heard the door, slam shut again he heard a ‘thank you’ from the boy. Obviously, that was the word he had wanted. Frank smiled to himself, and switched his clothes into the dryer, and went back to reading his book. Before he knew it, hours had gone by and he yawned, going to the back room, before he thought better of it, and went to the kitchen, making a fresh pot of coffee and taking some in a mug he had cleaned out, and then went back to the door and knocked on it softly.

“I brought you coffee.” He said and opened the door and gave his new friend the mug of coffee, and smiled as he took a big drink of it, despite it being steaming. Frank just rolled his eyes and asked about dinner. Gerard said he wasn’t hungry, but would eat later, and Frank could do whatever he wanted. So, he did. He went and cleaned the kitchen up a bit and made some mac and cheese from a box. A guilty pleasure of his that he hadn’t had in years. He ate the entire box himself, with another two beers before he went out and dared to turn the tv on. The drinks making him more comfortable with basically being here illegally.

He played some game for a while, until Gerard came out, and shooed him over to sit next to him and join him in playing. It was so natural that Frank forgot all about being homeless. It was so easy for him to slip into this role, with Gerard, in the house. It was like a dream that he never had to wake up from. He and Gerard ate again, this time in the kitchen, Gee on the counter, Frank on the floor leaning against the dishwasher as they ate. Frank learned about the start of the dishes war, and Gerard learned about Frank’s previous bands, and the shenanigans they got into. It was three before they both called it a night and Frank walked to the room opposite of Gerard’s, noticing that his light didn’t go off. He just rolled his eyes and was suddenly faced with a new dilemma.

He hadn’t slept in an actual bed in a year and a half. The last one he slept in was a hotel bed, but it had been so long he didn’t know what to do. Was he actually going to sleep here? Sure, this had all been fun, but how far was he going to push his luck. He decided that if he was going to end up in jail, it might as well be after a good night’s sleep. He turned the light off, and grabbed his borrowed book, turning on the lamp beside the bed and red until he felt himself drifting off, no longer able to keep up with the words, and set the book down, turned the lamp off, and curled up into the soft pillows and covers. He was in heaven.

It was another week before Frank stopped being worried about being kicked out. He and Gerard had grown incredibly close, they liked the same movies, games, and both sucked at the same things. Frank got to see Gerard’s favorites pictures he’d drawn, and Gee got the stories behind all of Franks tattoos. They laughed together, and when Gee got quiet later at night, or during the day Frank didn’t say anything, he just took the time to go and read, or play games. He had finished the series, and was working his way through the comic books. He had also given in on day three and cleaned the kitchen, taking the sign down, creating a new one instead.

“It’s been zero days sense our last mess.” He laughed to himself and it was the first time sense the first day he remembered he didn’t actually live here and he would have to leave at some point. He quickly put that thought away and went back to making food.

That had been five days ago and Frank was happily playing house with Gee. He learned about Mikey, and how the brothers and Ray became friends, about the band they were trying to get together, “Raygun Jones” and about Gerard’s career with a comic book line. Learned he was about to turn 23, and that Mikey was 20, and Ray was 24. Frank had no problem being the youngest in the group of them, he usually was. He ended up playing guitar for Gerard, late at night.

Last night in fact. Frank had been groaning about his guitar being so old he needed new strings, and after been offered new strings he all but tackled Gerard to thank him, but opted to practice on one of Gerard’s guitars instead of restringing his right there. He played him an original song that he had once played with an old band, but they didn’t like it as much as he did. He was singing it along, and finally ended, looking up to Gerard, who was staring at him, coffee mug in hand, hair wild, and falling in his face, a paint brush sticking up from behind his ears, and a pencil in his mug, which he had stirred it with earlier. He was beautiful.

Apparently, Gerard had thought the same about Frank, bent over a guitar, his fingers moving expertly, even on a new guitar, his voice a perfect mix of gravel and smooth silk. His lip ring offered a shine to his face as he smiled up at him. He couldn’t help it, he set his mug down as he leaned over and kissed him. Frank moved the guitar quickly and stood up to meet Gerard, kissing back, putting his hands on his neck. It was as if they were meant to be here, the two of them, like it was some sort of cosmic sitcom, where the audience all went “aww” and it faded out to black.

Except it didn’t go to black, instead there were fireworks, sparks, shooting stars, anything that could describe the feeling both boys had about this kiss. It wasn’t either of their first kiss, but for Frank it might as well had been. It was the first kiss he had where he was sober, and really enjoyed the person, not to mention he knew Gerard’s name, and then some about him. It was his first real kiss, and first kiss with another guy for more than just a few bucks. And he wanted to savor every moment of it. Gerard hadn’t kissed someone like this in a long time. His last girlfriend didn’t understand how he could work for hours, on end, drink nothing but coffee and beer, and then be depressed. She left him when Ray had moved in.

Finally, the kiss had to come to an end at some point. Neither was particularly happy about it, but they needed air, and Frank cursed his lungs. When they pulled back, the eye contact was immediate, and intense. Frank laughed first and Gerard pulled back, moving one arm around his waist, still a little self-conscious, and the other went to rub the back of his neck where Frank’s hands had just been.

“No, no, no, you come back here.” He said and pulled Gerard back to him and kissed him again, putting his hands on the top of his head, his elbows resting on his shoulders, closing their faces in as he kissed him.

It wasn’t long after that that they decided they needed food, so they ordered pizza and put on a horror movie, and started talking about it, comparing it to older movies, and those that it resembled, really going to town, breaking the movie apart piece by piece. The whole time their knees were touching, or they were leaning against the other, somehow touching. It was comforting. When they went to go back and look through comics in Gerard’s room, he decided that he wanted to sleep, so they were going to go to sleep.

Frank learned that Gerard was very hands on, and very clingy. He loved to be touching someone always, and he loved it. He felt needed, important, and it made him puff his chest out more, finally feeling he had something to be proud of.

It was a few days later, they were in the kitchen again, Gerard once again on the counter, Frank eating, standing between his legs.

“Ray said he and Mikey will be back later today, so for you to get your shit out of his room.” Gerard quoted his friend and laughed. He rolled his eyes and looked to Frank who had frozen. Shit. Ray. Shit. He was going to know he wasn’t his friend, and then freak out and call the cops on him. That would go over well.

“Excuse me officer, there’s a homeless man I met once two weeks ago that’s been living in my room, and sleeping with my best friend under false pretenses.”

He shuttered and sighed, letting his head fall. He guessed it was time to move on and go back to playing for food that day. He had gained a good amount of weight in the last two weeks. How was he going to explain this to everyone? It was going to be hard to go back to showering when he could afford, and not eating most days. He started thinking about how he could do this again.

“Frank? I was wondering, I know Ray said you don’t really enjoy living in your cousin’s basement, and I don’t blame you, but I was wondering if you didn’t want to move in here. With me?” He asked biting his lip. Frank just stopped and kissed him.

“God, you are amazing.” He said, careful to try and avoid answering, he knew he couldn’t do that because Ray would freak out.

“When did they call you?” He said and moved to put his plate in the sink.

“Uh, yesterday at some point, but I didn’t remember until just now.” Gerard shrugged as he got down too. They were done eating now.

“Okay, well I should get my stuff together then.” He said and went to Ray’s room and sat on the bed. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to go back to how he had been. God, he hated it. He was scared to leave again. He felt like he did, sitting on his street corner when he was seventeen, that first night. He didn’t even know where to start, or where to go. He ignored the tears falling down as he shoved his clothes in his bag again, and stole a few shirts from Ray that he had grown to like, but made sure to return all the books to Mikey’s room, before he shut the doors. And set his bags by the door. How the hell was he supposed to say goodbye. He knew Gerard was working, in his room, happily ignorant of what was going on. It broke his heart more. He splashed some water on his face, and decided he would go say goodbye, figuring they had a few hours at least before they came back, and he would leave Gerard happy.

He went in and watched him draw for a bit, before he turned Gee around, and they made out for a bit, before he pulled them to the bed.

“Let me draw you.” Gerard said, feeling the tension in the air. He didn’t know that Frank was preparing to leave, but he felt the sadness in his heart. Frank just groaned with a laugh but nodded in agreement. He had ended up falling asleep in Gerard’s bed, against his leg, while he drew, soft music playing from his phone.

It was a few hours later, Gerard had moved back to painting something on his desk, when the door opened.

“Gee I’m home!” Mikey called and dropped his bags, running through the house to the bathroom first thing. Gerard rolled his eyes and stood up stretching, getting ready to see his friends.

“Gee!” Ray called, and this was when Frank woke up, groggy, but Gerard told him they were home, and he shot up out of bed, and put his shoes on. He moved and kissed Gerard deeply, before he was able to leave the room.

“I love you Gerard.” He said and then moved, stepping out into the hall first, leaving Gerard in the room. He had to leave now.

Ray was bringing in a few boxes that they had brought back with them, he set them on the floor and stood up, stretching his back. Frank’s bags were by the door, he just had to grab them and go. Should be easy. Right?

“Who are you?” Ray said turning his head and looking at him again.

“Wait, you’re he guy, Frank, what are you doing here?” He said taking a step towards him. Gerard came out of his room then, at the same time as Mikey.

“You asked him over to say while you were gone knuckle head.” Gerard said laughing as he hugged his brother.

“I thought you asked Bob over?” Mikey said looking at the stranger.

“I did,” He said turning from Mikey, to the stranger from the café, “What are you doing in my house?” Gerard didn’t understand what was going on. Frank was like a deer caught in the headlights. He figured this is what he got for doing all of this. When Ray made a move to step closer to him, he ducked and ran for the door, grabbing his things, slinging his backpack on and his guitar, making a run for it, down the street, and into an alley way, to a shortcut he remembered.

After he was gone Ray explained who he was, and Gerard explained what had happened and Ray was thourouly creeped out. He wanted to call the cops, but Mikey stopped him.

“Kid was obviously homeless; did he even say how old he was?” Mikey asked looking between his friend and brother.

“Nineteen.” Gerard said, still stunned about what had happened. He was just so happy a few minutes ago.

“Exactly, he was probably scared, and just wanted to get off the streets. So, he ate out food, and slept in your bed. We wash the sheets, and change the locks, and call it good okay?” He said went about opening up the boxes, showing Gerard what they had gotten. Ray locked the door behind them and groaned about having to get new sheets.

“Who washed the dishes?” He said, going into the kitchen, excited to see how dirty it had gotten, knowing Mikey had planned on cleaning it up once they were unpacked. He hated the mess the most. The kid ran in there and gasped at the clean kitchen.

“Oh, Gee you cleaned! Ahhhh Thank you, you are the best brother ever!” He said going back out to hug his brother.

“Actually, no, Frank cleaned it.” He said quietly. Now that he was remembered of the situation he excused himself to his room and shut the door, locking it, not wanting to deal with anyone ever again. He thought for a moment about going to draw at his desk, but all he wanted to draw was Frank so he just turned his lights off, climbed into bed and curled up where Frank had slept just a few hours ago. He most certainly did not cry himself to sleep, and he did not dream of a ruined wedding.

Frank made his way to the café, stopping before he went in, knowing he was hungry, and he had to get used to not eating again, so he just kept walking, to the library, to return the book, and look for a new one to start. He didn’t get very far though, because nothing seemed interesting. He left without a book, and made his way to a shelter down the street he sometimes used. They had a cot available, so he checked in and started retuning his guitar with the strings he had gotten from Gee. When he thought of him he put his guitar up and laid down on the cot, holding his guitar to his front, his backpack still on, protecting his things, he had almost forgotten to, having gotten used to not needing to.

It was a rough next two weeks for everyone. It had become September, and the cold air had kicked in. Mikey had gotten sick, and wasn’t cleaning, so the kitchen was a disaster again. Gerard barely spoke to anyone anymore. Ray hadn’t talked to Bob, or been back to the café, and after a while the entire ordeal had been forgotten. Frank had it worst, he hadn’t been able to keep his spot in the shelter, and deep down, he didn’t want to, because he knew he was younger, and the older people, and pregnant women needed those beds more than he did. So he had ended up back on the streets, hiding, sleeping where he could, but it was getting harder and harder to play all day for tips, because his hands got so cold, and he hadn’t gone back to the coffee place, so he was forced to stay outside everywhere.

People didn’t want to stop and listen, or take their hands out of their coats and get money out in the cold, and his fingers were red, and were blistering by half way in the day.

It was another few weeks, almost to October when it was unusually warm, so Frank went, and took his guitar, and went to the busiest corner he could, early, so he would be the first singer on the corner, and he sat down, getting used to the cold concrete, as he opened his case and started playing. By noon, he had made more than he had in the last two weeks, because of the warmer weather. He knew he had to keep playing all day to try and make up for the cold that was coming.

He was singing his original song, once it was slower, and more people had gone, finished with their lunches, or shopping times, there were only a few people left walking around. So, he took the time to sing a song he truly loved. He had moved on of course, but the song still reminded him of Gerard. He wasn’t paying attention when a five was dropped in his case. He looked up to thank the person was once again met with a fro, of the bat. Next to him was Gerard, and behind them, Mikey.

He stopped playing and started stuttering some sort of apology.

“Keep playing, that’s my favorite song.” Gerard said, and crouched down, crossing his arms, over his knee’s kneeling right in front of Frank for their own personal show. It was the first time he had talked that day and so Mikey just smirked to Ray who still didn’t think this was a good idea, but they all sat down and eventually they ended up finishing the song, and singing one they all knew, which drew more and more people over, earning him more money. After a third song Frank stopped.

“What are you guys doing here?” He said to everyone, but he looked to Gerard. He yearned to touch him again, be close, feel wanted.

“We came to find you.” Mikey said and moved his hand out to shake Frank’s.

“You can take the money I made from today if you need, but that’s all I have.” He said looking down, discouraged, that money was going to last him so long!

“Not for your money kid. We came for you, to bring you back with us.” Ray said begrudgingly.

He looked up confused.

They explained how they were hurting for a maid, and Gerard missed him, and how they needed someone to play back up for ray so he could see how these songs would sound. All while Gee was silent, watching them talk back and forth. Ray, had his arms crossed, obviously not super excited about the idea, but willing to give it a try.

“What do you say? You’d have to get a job, like all of us, but what do you say?” Ray said finally, offering Frank a second chance. He couldn’t help it. He went to open his mouth and accept, but instead he burst out crying. Gerard was at his side in a second.

He looked back up and nodded at Ray.

“Thank you.” He said and rubbed his nose on the back of his dollar store, kids gloves that he had cut the finger tips off of so they would fit. He had never met anyone so kind. He would be happy to clean the house, the be their maid, to cook all the food, to get a job, hell a stable job sounded amazing. He couldn’t help the sobs that came out, as he held on to Gee. He missed him so much. Gerard didn’t want to admit it, but he also had missed him a lot. Even though they started on the wrong terms, everything they talked about, and experienced together had been real. Gerard knew that.

They took Frank home, and let him shower as he got out, he was given some clothes from Gerard, and he moved his bags into his room. They planned on them all talking about how it was going to work, but Gerard just shut the door and pulled him into the bed once he was dressed again. He kissed him softly on the lips, and pulled back.

“I love you too.” He said and then curled up against him, and they both fell asleep, finally getting the restful sleep, they had missed dearly in the last two months. It wasn’t until the next day that they all talked about what Frank could bring to the household. He had already planned on cleaning, and doing the chores, at least until he was able to get a job, and he wanted in on the band, on one condition.

“Gee sings.” He said knowing he wasn’t going to get the band anywhere singing himself. And the guys were about where he was, good, but nowhere near lead material.

“You got Gee to sing?” Mikey asked awestruck. He hadn’t heard Gerard sing in ages, his big brother blushed and just turned into Frank to hide his face.

“Sure, we’ll give it a try.” Ray said.

After a few weeks, the guys fell into a rhythm, they all worked different days, at different times, but there was always something to eat when they wanted, and the kitchen was clean. That was Frank’s doing. He had gotten a job at the coffee shop he and Ray met at. It wasn’t ideal, but it was a job and he loved it.

Frank celebrated his 20th birthday with his boyfriend, and his best friends. They played their first gig as a group of four, that night, at a local bar that didn’t ask for their id’s. They changed their name that night, and all got drunk and had a great time. Ray hugged him when they got back, told him he loved him as he went to bed. Mikey kissed his cheek, and told him that he was the best friend he had ever had, and went to his own room, and Gerard and Frank walked back to their bedroom together and had sex for the first time that night. It was amazing, and timed perfectly, because the other two were too passed out from the drinking to notice the noises.

Frank had never felt so loved, and taken care of in his life. He suddenly thanked his parents, for kicking him out so he would have had a chance to meet the love of his life, and start their band. He laughed softly, as they laid in bed, blissed out and still drunk, but now high off endorphins as well.

“What?” Gee asked, nuzzling close to Frank.

“My homeless romance.” He said and kissed Gerard.

“You’re my chemical reaction.” He said in response and kissed him fondly, before he closed his eyes to sleep.

“My Chemical Romance.” He fell asleep with the words on his mind, and his boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, tell me what you think, as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and clearly this is not a healthy relationship for anyone, friendship, or real relationship, but i thought it was cute in my head, so I wrote it! As always you can read my other works, or follow me on tumblr @iwantyourbloodonmylips for all of your emo, random, and fandom needs! Stay safe guys!!


End file.
